


Dance With Me Tonight [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Dance With Me Tonight" by SecondStarOnTheLeft.</p>
<p>"Arianne and Edmure’s wedding is the event of the decade, at least within their specific social circle, and everyone who is anyone is invited.</p>
<p>Which means an absurd number of nephews, nieces, cousins, friends and assorted hangers-on, of course.</p>
<p>(Otherwise known as "I can too write fluff")"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me Tonight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance With Me Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647394) by [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft). 



Length: 12:22  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dance%20with%20me%20tonight.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
